Regrets
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: What happens when a marked mate gets imprinted on? Will the mark be strong enough to counter the imprint? What if the wolf imprints as well? Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer.
1. Regrets

**A/N: In this version Bella doesn't know about Vampires. And Edward is a bit abusive after they get together officially. This is just a one shot. But if you like it and want more, don't forget to review. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M for Mature.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. This is for Entertainment purposes only. I do not receive any compensation at all in regards to any of this FanFiction.**

**-*-**

Bella shivered as the teeth grazed her neck ever so slightly. _How the hell did she let it get so bad?_ She asked herself. Ever since they started dating, Edwards attitude had changed so dramatically. It didn't matter that she would try to end it, because it never stuck long. She wasn't even sure what this really was anymore. But lately he's been so angry at her.

She shoved at him, trying to push him away, but he just wouldn't budge. He had dragged her by the hair to the forest behind her house. She had screamed in protest but he only yanked harder. She had no idea what she had done this time to set him off. But as he shoved her hard against the tree, causing her back to ache in protest, she whispered out a small prayer that he would not harm her further. Of course she didn't know that he could hear every word that she was saying.

Nor were _they_ aware of the presence of three young wolves in the vacinity. The wolves didn't really suspect fowl play, especially since it was a Cullen. They simply assumed that she knew what he was. How could she not? He was cold and hard, nothing like a normal human.

It didn't stop her from saying that prayer, though; even though he was poison to her life, she was still a fool in love. It was sickening how their relationship worked. She would do something that upset him, and he would punish her. She had been slowly trying to distant herself from him, and his family. Of course it had repercussions. His family didn't agree with how he treated Bella, but he turned feral if reprimanded like a small child.

Paul Lahote, was the closest wolf to the bloodsucker and his _pet_. He didn't exactly know what was happening and frankly he wished that he didn't care. They were keeping an eye on the situation, especially after Charlie Sawn nearly broke down in tears when he told Billy about how the Cullen boy treated her. Bella, had told him that it wasn't his business and that she could take care of herself.

Edward, was definitely not paying attention to world around him any longer; as the smell of the vixen he clutched closely to the tree was driving him insane. He wanted to bathe in her blood; but at the same time he wanted to be planted inside her. Two birds, one stone. He wanted to know if she would taste as mouthwatering as she smelled, if he got her to come. She was ridged and didn't move. If she had not worn that damn shirt, revealing what was **his**, they wouldn't be in this predicament. He ignored her pleas as he quickly, yet graciously started to remove her clothes.

Once she was down to her underwear, he wanted to see her. Though they weren't usually sexually active; they never had sex. But now he wanted to see her in all her glory. He ignored her pleas of protest as he let his teeth rub along the delicate skin over her shoulder. He ripped her underwear away and snapped the small fabric that held her bra cups together. She whimpered out and tried to shove him away. She shivered as the cool air blew against her now naked body. Edward, was definitely not paying attention anymore after he gazed upon her for a while.

Paul: _Fuck, Sam. Are they about to..._

Sam: _Shut it, Paul! Just make sure he doesn't bite her._

Jared: _I don't think she's in to it man. I mean look at her face._

Jared pulled the memory out of Paul's mind, as he was so close. The girl looked scared out her mind; if he did say so himself. Paul, wasn't quite sure if the treaty cover assault without bloodshed and serious injuries; duh, of course it does. He didn't want to think about what was happening right in front of him. He saw the signs, and the fact that the leech and his leech-lover were about to get freaky, just didn't sit well with him. Jared was right. She had fear in her eyes. He took a sharp inhale, flinching at the scent of the vampire, and found the scent of fear. It was radiating off her in thick waves.

Sam: _Niether of you move, until I say so._

Paul: _Fuck Sam, she reeks of fear!_

Jared: _She's about to reek of the leech..._

They froze as they realized that he was no longer clothed; save for his boxer briefs. He had her wrists in a vice grip above her head and was pressing himself into her. She was crying now, and pleading with him to stop. It was sickening, and made all of their stomachs turn.

Sam: _Get ready!_

Paul: _I'm not waiting for him to rape her Sam!_

As soon as he started walking forward he heard her piercing screams echo through the forest, followed by the smell of blood. Not a millisecond later they lunged at him. Tearing his head from his body with ease. Paul was the first to phase back and ran to her side. _He bit her! Fuck!_ She was bleeding from the wound. He remembered getting bitten by a venomous snake and having to suck the bitter venom from his body. Maybe he could do the same? Without a second thought he leaned down and sucked it out, turning to spit the silvery liquid from his mouth before turning to assess her more. He licked her wound, her blood was clean; and he damn near had a heart attack. Her wound was no longer bleeding but he could smell the metallic fragrance still. _Fucking, shit! Does she have her period?_ He didn't want to think about it if the answer was, no.

While Paul assisted Bella, Sam and Jared were shoving the Cullen boy into a pile to burn. As soon as the fire was lit, purple smoke floated into the sky, and the air was tainted with the smell of a burning vampire. Paul was holding a naked unconscious Bella when Jared and Sam came to stand next to him.

"We were too late," Paul gritted between his teeth.

Not understanding what he meant, his two pack brothers lean toward him and saw the bite on her neck.

"Her blood is clean. But... he fucking raped her," he nearly chocked on his own words. He knew what that blood was from. He wasn't stupid.

"Paul, you can't know that. For all we know it wasn't what it seemed. We attacked him because he bit her, that's it until we know what happened," Sam remained calmed.

"Yeah, man. He broke the treaty. So we took him out," Jared exclaimed.

"We should get her back to the rez and have her looked at there. Sue can check her over if we need, but we need an emergency council meeting," Sam gathered up her clothes and squatted next to her.

Paul cradled the girl closer to his chest. He didn't give a fuck that she was naked. He brushed her hair out of her face and held her close. Her breathing was even and she was definitely still human. Sam and Jared just stood there confused, waiting for Paul to move.

"He broke her collarbone," Paul whispered silently.

He stood steadily, his body was shaking uncontrollably as he held her fragile small frame close to him.

"Hey man, why don't we get her dressed and take her to rez," Jared exclaimed trying to calm Paul's shaking form.

"Billy and the council need to know what has taken place here," Sam's voice, though firm, spoke softly.

After dressing the fragile girl in his arms and making it back to the rez. He sat holding the girl whom was shaking uncontrollably hiding her face in Paul's neck.

It was uncanny to see Paul Lahote, the womanizer of La Push High, being monogamous with the small girl. She was thin and petite, she couldn't be any taller than maybe five feet tall. Next to Paul's astounding 6'7", she seemed even more small. Even though he didn't meet her in the best way, paul felt something for this girl. He knew his life had changed and definitely for the better.

The pack meeting went as expected, the Cullen boy was destroyed, by tribal law he broke the treaty. Sam and Billy agreed to let the remaining Cullens defend themselves if they decided to return. Paul wondered if the girl in his arms knew they were gone. It was at that moment looking down at her sleeping in his arms, that he knew no matter what she was the one. He knew it was no imprint and tho it still hung over his head that he _would_ someday, but deep down he knew it would not matter because his wolf and him had chosen _her_. At least he _thought _they did.

If only he knew how _wrong_ he was...

*4 years later*

Bella stood in front of the mirror before her, remembering how the once love of her life had saved her. Her midsection was bulging with fertility. She was about six months along now. She stood in a white dress clutching it to herself as Sue zipped the zipper in the back. The strapless dress hugged her breast just tight enough to keep from slipping away. Not that it would go very far.

"You look beautiful Bella," Leah chimes as she places the vail on Bella's head.

"Thanks Le-Le," she replied to her best friend.

The memory of finding out what the Cullens were and that they were gone flashed through her mind.

_Bella sat hugging her knees close to herself listening to Billy tell the legends. After everything she went through she wasn't surprised to learn that werewolves were real. She sat and listened to the legends adamantly._

_She was captivated by every word. And finally when the elders left and the fire started to fade, Paul scooped her up and carried her to his house._

_It didn't take her long to relax when he finally spoke. "The Cullens are gone," his voice was careful. She just stared at the ceiling before nodding and falling asleep._

That was the first time she slept next Paul. It was the first time she slept without nightmares. She just didn't know how much different her future would be from that moment. Paul was the one who healed her, even though she stayed guarded. It was a good thing too.

Finally she grabbed her bouquet and placed her hand in her father's arms. She was ready to start her new beginning. She remembered the day Paul marked her as she walked towards the isle. She had lost her virginity that same night. She had dated Paul for almost a year by then. The memory was almost painful. She had a lot of firsts with Paul Lahote.

She took a deep breath when the wedding march began. Looking into the eyes of _her_ _wolf_. Embry Call stood at the altar looking dapper in his suit with the calla lily on his lapel.

The memory of when Paul imprinted on Rachel only a year ago, completely forgetting she existed, washed away, replaced with Embry's love. The way she found out wasn't exactly how she imagined it ending. But that was one of her many regrets. She should've known it wasn't forever. Crying alone on the cliff was how Embry had found her. They sat there for hours as she let _everything_ out. He didn't complain when his shirt was soaked, or when she fell asleep from exhaustion. He rubbed her back as the wheels began to turn in his mind. How was he going to tell her he imprinted on her long before she gave everything to Paul. He never told anyone except Quil, becoming what she needed him to be.

She will always be connected to Paul because of the mark. But nothing was as strong as the imprint to Embry. She would never forget that day Paul saved her from Edward. Her life was a complicated mess for a while. But Embry made everything better for her. And now she was finally getting her somewhat happy ending.

**Authors note: Okay don't hate me, I'll make this a story eventually. But so far it just feels right leaving it as a one shot. Don't forget to ****review.**


	2. Author's Note

**COMING NEXT YEAR**

**GREAT NEWS MY LOVELIES! ****I have decided to turn this into a story. I'm currently finishing up _Interference_ as I write more. I hope to publish the first 5 chapters before the end of the year! I know it's a long way from now and I'm so sorry. I was hoping to finish _Sylph_ before the holidays but it's taking a bit since I'm not feeling it at the moment. I have several unpublished stories I'm working on as well but for now I think I'll stick to one at a time. I literally have 4 chapters left for _Sylph_ and then it's done. That story will go on hold before I start on book 2, because I want to finish _Moving On _first.**

**For those following _Love,Cry,Repeat _I'll try faster updates when I finish _Interference. _If I don't publish anything from this story before New Year's my sincerest apologies. I have an order in which I want to get things done. I'm making good time so far, so maybe things will be on time. Fingers crossed!!!**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**XxTinkerBella21xX**

* * *

**UPCOMING STORIES**

**I'm excited to share my first Bella/Sam in **

**_The Insatiable Alpha_: Bella is a widow with 2 children when she returns to La Push after 10 years. Unaware of the wolf pack she opens a coffee shop on the Reservation where her father's been placed on the council as an honorary member. Charlie Swan is in on the secret, but how will he handle his daughter being the imprint of the Alpha. And who was Bella's husband?**

**Still working on it but hoping to publish it soon. **


End file.
